


[Podfic] Lurking in the Dark

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bulma Briefs is the queen we deserve, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Parenthood, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: The Briefs house is full of monsters.





	[Podfic] Lurking in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lurking in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560453) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



## MP3 and M4B

 **To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  
**To Stream:** Just click the link and it should stream in your browser.

Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/LurkingInTheDark/Lurking%20in%20the%20Dark.mp3)  
  
| 8 MB | 0:15:00  
M4B | [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/LurkingInTheDark/Lurking%20in%20the%20Dark.m4b) | 11 MB | 0:15:00


End file.
